Star Wars: An Untold Love Story
by LilMissWriter0829
Summary: Now we've all been told the romantic tale of Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker. However, have you ever thought what things might have been like if that romantic tale was between Padme and Obi-Wan instead? Interested in how that might have turned out? Well...you're about to find out. {Takes place throughout AOTC, Clone Wars, and ROTS}
1. Ten Years

**_Author's Note: Please be aware that this was written just for fun. I do not own anything of Star Wars - all copyrights go to George Lucas and Lucasfilms. :)_**

 **A Long Time Ago…In A Galaxy Far, Far Away…**

 **STAR WARS**

 ** _An Untold Love Story_**

Like any other story told, this is a tale filled with adventure, drama, heroism, and most of romance. However, this is one tale not many know, or will even believe. For this tale was one that was not even supposed to take place…

It was right after the attack on Naboo began; the Senate as well as the Jedi Council thought it would be best to send Queen Amidala protection from the Separatist Leader, Viceroy Gunray. Quick to the receive this tedious assignment were two Jedi Knights, Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi. _(To Naboo, the idea of war was not in their blood. This planet was a peaceful planet, one that would use things such as negotiations to act as a weapon, rather than an actual weapon. However, when the motion of war struck, the planet and its people were more than ready for this fight.)_ While the two Jedi stayed among the Queen, protecting her from any danger, a bond between two certain people began to blossom. However, no one ever imagined that it would turn into something more than just a friendship – considering one of them was a Jedi; and that Jedi made a vow to never fall in love - for it was forbidden by the Jedi Council. But it wasn't even then on their visit to Naboo that this bond had formed into a secret love.

No, it wasn't even then that this young couple's love for each other would begin to affect their lives. Regardless of the numbers of days they had spent together, or the fact that they were fighting together to help a planet overcome the Separatists – each of them were clueless to what lied ahead for them. It was a good decade before this love would overcome both parties, showing each individual that they could not fight this feeling anymore. That even in their strongest moments, a simply act of romance can overtake anyone's senses.

It had been ten years, a complete decade since Padme Amidala, now Senator of Naboo, had seen the dashing Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. Last time she had seen this man, they were fighting for her planet's freedom from Viceroy Gunray and the Separatist Leaders. During that time, Obi-Wan had just been a young man around the age of twenty-four, and an apprentice to Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Now, Qui-Gon had been gone for ten years, having being killed by a Sith Lord, who was in turn killed by Obi-Wan. That young man she once knew was no longer that baby-faced apprentice, but rather a charming, handsome man that carried the title of Jedi Master. With his dying breath, Qui-Gon had Obi-Wan promise him that he would be the one to train the young boy, Anakin Skywalker, to learn the ways of the Force. Not wanting to disappoint his dying master, Obi-Wan fulfilled Qui-Gon's request, and took the boy in as his apprentice.

Yes it had truly been ten years. Ten years for each person to completely change, one way or another. Some changed their positions, some grew more mature, some physically changed, and so on and so forth. However, some things remained the same; things such as people trying to kill Padme. As a Queen, Padme lived in fear deep down inside that she was always in danger, but it seemed to be just as serious as a Senator. For her, Padme thought once she cleared the title of 'Queen' from her name that only then she wouldn't be such a target for people. Unfortunately, she was mistaken. People didn't want her dead for the title she carried, but more so for her ways in politics. She was one who would fight for her planet and its people, rather than just sit back and give into those of the Separatists. Knowing how serious this matter was, Chancellor Palpatine made an executive decision that the young Senator would be placed under the protection of the Jedi Council. Agreeing upon this decision was Master Yoda and Master Windu. With very little to no hesitation, the idea of Master Kenobi and his Padawan taking on this protection detail was quickly discussed and agreed upon…which is where this story truly begins.

Senator Padme Amidala swiftly paced back and forth in her apartment on the planet Coruscant, waiting for the arrival of the Jedi Master and his Padawan. _"Ten years…it's been ten years."_ She told herself as she let her mind wander, thinking how much Obi-Wan could have changed, or even his Padawan, Anakin, who was just a nine year old boy when she met him on Tatooine all those years ago. A small smirk danced across the young senator's face as she reflected back to when she first met Obi-Wan. As her mind was filled and consumed with thoughts on the Jedi, Padme shook her head, pulling away from her daydreams. _"Padme, snap out of it."_ She scolded herself as she heard someone approach her. Another smile quickly appeared on her face as she made eye contact with her handmaiden, Dorme. "Milady, Master Kenobi is coming up." She informed the young senator. Padme just nodded, "Thank you, Dorme." She took a quick glance in the mirror, and then stopped. _"It's been ten years. A lot can change in ten years."_ She reminded herself before making her way towards the other room, wanting to be there to greet the Jedi Master.

Just as Padme entered the room, the elevator door that lead to her apartment opened. Her heart began pounding deep in her chest. He was truly here once more and doing the same thing he was sent to do ten years ago…protect her. She remained still, watching as the older-looking Obi-Wan stepped out of the elevator, being instantly greeted by Jar Jar Binks. "Obi! Mesa so smilin to see yousa! Senator Amidala will be so happy!" Jar Jar cheerfully exclaimed as he pulled the Jedi into in a hug. Obi-Wan just chuckled. "It's good to see you too, Jar Jar." He expressed with a smile. Padme bit her bottom lip as she watched Obi-Wan while standing behind everyone else. Captain Typho stepped up, quickly sticking his hand out. "I'm Captain Typho." He said, introducing himself before shaking Obi-Wan's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain," Obi-Wan politely greeted. Just as he let go of the captain's hand, the Jedi looked towards the direction of the young Senator, smiling even brighter than before. "Senator," He simply spoke in his rich accent, keeping that charming grin of his on his face. Just hearing him address her as Senator made Padme almost weak at the knees. Keeping her act together, Padme, too, smiled brightly at the Jedi Master. "Master Kenobi, thank you for coming." She said graciously. As much as Padme hated the idea of being in a protection detail, she did not mind the idea of being under the protection of someone like Obi-Wan Kenobi; for he was someone who made it easier for her to deal with the current situation. Obi-Wan just nodded, making his way over to her. "Of course, Milady, I would never think twice on protecting you." At those sincere words, Padme's cheeks became flushed. _"Keep calm. Don't let him see you blush.'_ She scolded herself once more. Looking back up at the Jedi, the young senator couldn't help but gently bite her bottom lip once more. Noticing the senator's common habit, Obi-Wan just smiled, sensing the nervousness in her.

Not knowing what else she would be able to say, Padme brought her attention towards Obi-Wan's young Padawan. "Ani?" She said, calling Anakin by his nickname. "Little Ani? My goodness you've grown." Padme noted, spreading a sweet smile across her face. Anakin couldn't help but blush a bit at the senator's words. "And you, far more beautiful…" He smirked before hearing his master clear his throat. "For a senator, I mean." He quickly added. "Oh, Ani, you'll always be the sweet little boy that I met on Tatooine." Padme smiled. Anakin allowed a smile to be plastered on his face, but deep down inside he was frowning. The idea that she still thought of him as that young, little boy on Tatooine was something he didn't want to hear.

Looking at Captain Typho, Obi-Wan began going over the security detail for Padme. This conversation was pretty simply and rather self-explanatory since he and Anakin had already received the full job details from Master Yoda and Master Windu. It was just Obi-Wan being his usual self, making sure that everyone was on the same page. If someone would want to try something stupid like attempt to kill the senator and she's under the protection of two Jedi, then he was going to have every possible person available to help with the job to keep her safe.

Overhearing the two gentlemen discuss her protection and safety, Padme sighed to herself. Why did this have to happen to her? Realizing she may never understand why someone would want to kill her, she just brushed it aside, not wanting to get lost in this thought with company in the room. "Captain Typho, I assure you that Master Kenobi knows what he's doing. This isn't the first time he was sent to protect me." She laughed lightly, thinking it was rather interesting how each time she needed protection, Obi-Wan Kenobi was among that crowd. Saying nothing more, Captain Typho simply nodded. "Of course Milady, I just wanted to double check things." He then turned towards Obi-Wan. "Now that you're here, I shall leave. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to contact me." Obi-Wan simply nodded. "Absolutely Captain, you have my word."

Once Captain Typho was gone, Padme took a deep breath in and out, remaining calm as it was now just her and Obi-Wan. A short time after Padme began talking to Captain Typho and Obi-Wan, Anakin had struck up a conversation with Dorme, which had now carried on into another room. "Well..." Padme started, not quite sure what to say. It may have been ten years since she last saw this man, but where to start was another story. "Um…it's really good to see you, Obi-Wan." She said, starting off the conversation. Obi-Wan smirked, chuckling as he watched the young woman attempt to start the conversation. "It's wonderful to see you again as well, Senator." Padme looked at Obi-Wan, making direct eye contact now. "Obi-Wan you don't have to call me senator. It's much too formal. Call me by my name." She insisted. "I apologize, Milady. I will try my best, but please be aware you might need to remind me of that." He apologized. She just nodded, allowing another smile, a small, yet sincere smile form on her lips. She then looked away from the Jedi, staring out into the great wonders of the city of Coruscant. Moving a little closer to the senator, Obi-Wan gently placed a hand upon Padme's shoulder. He could still sense that there was something off about her. "Padme…" He spoke softly. "You have nothing to worry about." He reassured her still in a whispering voice. Bringing her attention back to the Jedi once more, Padme just shook her head. Worry didn't really come to mind with her; it was more of a mixture between anxiety and curiosity. She was anxious for the fact that Obi-Wan was here, which had brought up past emotions; but she was also curious for she wanted to see what could possibly lie ahead.

 _To be continued..._

 ** _Author's Note: Thank you for taking the time to read this! I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I did while I wrote it. Please read and review!_**


	2. Dreams, or Hints?

_**Author's Note: Thank you all for the amazing reviews! :) Enjoy part 2 - I apologize if it's shorter. Like always all copyrights go to George Lucas. For I do not own Star Wars or any characters within it...if I did that would be awesome, and this (Obidala) would DEFINITELY happen, lol. Enjoy!**_

Later that night, Padme had found herself sitting on the balcony with a book in hand. It was the best thing that she could do to keep her mind distracted from the thought of having Obi-Wan in her apartment. The story she read told of a tale between a man and woman who fell in love and wanted nothing more than to be with each other, despite what everyone else around them thought. As she sat there reading, sleep seemed to overtake her. Without even fighting it, Padme slowly drifted into a sound sleep, her mind filled with wander. While she lay sleeping, her thoughts of Obi-Wan turned into a dream. Her dream began to play out like the book she was reading.

 _It was a peaceful night on the planet of Coruscant; Padme was standing in her apartment thinking about someone. That had been happening a lot lately, her mind wanting to think about nothing else but this particular person. The idea of telling this person how she felt though was a different story. Would she ever be able to do such a thing? What would they say to her? Could her feelings for them possibly destroy a good relationship if approached the wrong way? As she was lost in her thoughts, Padme felt someone's presence near her, watching her. "Hello there." She heard a rich, husky voice whisper in her ear. Knowing who it was right from the start, Padme turned towards the person, and smiled. "Obi-Wan…what are you doing here?" She asked curiously. "Padme, I have something to tell you." Obi-Wan spoke as he caressed her cheek. Butterflies fluttered around in the young woman's stomach as she stared into the gorgeous blue eyes of the man who stood before her. Leaning down, Obi-Wan brought his face closer to Padme's; chuckling when he noticed her cheeks turned a light pink shade. Not wasting another minute, the Jedi tucked a finger under the senator's chin, tilting her head up a little before gently pressing his lips to hers. It was the greatest feeling she had ever experienced; his lips being so full of passion, yet so soft and gentle when they touched hers. She smiled at the Jedi Master before moving back to be closer to him once again. Just as she was about to kiss him, she heard something in the background; the sound of someone calling her name._

"Padme…Padme, Milady." The voice spoke in a soft tone to her. Slowly coming to her senses, Padme began to open her eyes. When her eyes were fully opened and adjusted, she looked up seeing Obi-Wan standing over her. He had a small smirk on his face as looked down at her. "Falling asleep while reading, I see." He commented as he held up her book in his hand. Padme began to blush as she sat up stretching a little in the process. "Reading soothes me. It helps me sleep." She spoke, reaching her hand out. "Can I please have my book back?" She then asked politely. Obi-Wan nodded, "Of course, Milady, I have no intentions of keeping it." He handed her the book back before looking out towards the busyness of Coruscant. Padme sat there in silence, watching the Jedi Master get lost in his thoughts.

While he was looking away and lost in his thoughts, Padme took this moment to observe him. This was really the first time since being reunited that she got to see how the handsome Jedi Master had changed in the last ten years. For starters, his once short brown hair was now turned into a golden brown color and grown out. His clean-shaved face was no longer there, but now covered with a beard – which suited him very well. However, not everything about him changed. There were still some things she noticed hadn't changed and knew would never change. These being things that she had always liked about him ever since she met him back on Naboo. Looking at his eyes that were fixed on the busyness of the planet, Padme saw that his gorgeous blue eyes still sparkled the same like they did all those years ago.

Feeling like she had been staring long enough, Padme turned away from Obi-Wan, quickly fixing her eyes on something else. When she heard something, rather someone moving, her attention was quickly brought back to him. "Obi-Wan…" Padme started off. Hearing her call his name, Obi-Wan looked at her. "Yes?" He asked softly as he made his way over towards her. "Is everything…um…okay?" She questioned, moving a little so that he could sit down. He couldn't help but smirk a little, thinking how she was so sweet and sincere. "Of course, I was just thinking." He told her as he sat down next to her. Sensing her nervousness once more, Obi-Wan gently placed a hand on the senator's knee, consoling her in a way that showed everything was going to be okay. Padme glanced at his hand on her knee, her cheek turning flushed. "Padme, I sense nervousness in you. Is everything okay? Because if you're nervous about this protection detail, please don't be." He reassured her, thinking that her nervousness was because of everything that had happened from the assassination attempts to being put under Jedi protection. Padme finally looked up at him, a smile spreading on her face as she placed a hand on his hand. "Thank you Obi-Wan, but it's nothing to do with that." Obi-Wan grabbed her hand that was resting on his, holding it. "Then what is it?" He asked softly. Hearing this question, Padme's heart began pounding faster and faster. There was no way she could tell him what was truly on her mind….could she? She just shook her head as she pulled her hand from his, before slowly rising from the couch. "I'm just tired. I think I am going to retire for the night." Obi-Wan just nodded. "Of course, Milady. If you need anything, please let me know. Have a good night." He spoke, watching the young senator as she headed inside the apartment, retiring to her room for the night.

When she left, Obi-Wan remained on the balcony, getting lost in his thoughts once more. Lately it seemed like that was all he did, sit and think – reflecting on the things that happened from day to day. As he stayed on the couch, lost in his thoughts, Dorme walked up to him. For once, the Jedi Master was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't pay attention to who was around him. "Master Kenobi." Dorme spoke softly. "Can I get you anything?" She asked. Obi-Wan finally looked away from the far distance and brought his attention to the young handmaiden. "Oh, no thank you." He politely declined. Dorme simply nodded, knowing that something was up with the Jedi, but wasn't going to ask. "Well if you need anything, please let me know." She said before excusing herself to walk back inside. Once alone, Obi-Wan let out a soft sigh before pulling himself up from the couch, quietly pacing around the room. _"Focus on why you're here. You have a job to do…nothing more."_ He began to scold himself when he realized where his thoughts had led him. _"You can't let your feelings get in the way of things. It's not the Jedi way."_ He brought a hand up to his face, gently stroking his beard. What was he going to do? How was this protection protocol even going to play out correctly if he let something like emotions and feelings take place? What was so different from this protection job than the last for him to allow his mind to wander…to focus more on his feelings, rather than his duty.

Feeling exhaustion overcome him, mentally and physically, Obi-Wan stood still on the balcony. He quickly closed his eyes before taking a deep breath in then out as he slowly starting to let his mind rest. Blocking out the noise around him, Obi-Wan's breathing become more relaxed with every breath. Once he felt that his mind was clear and at peace, Obi-Wan opened his eyes once again before making his way into the apartment. When he walked back inside, Anakin was sitting on the couch looking at something on the electronic pad. The Jedi Master just smirked walking over to his Padawan. "I'm trusting everything has been good in here. No problems?" Obi-Wan spoke to Anakin as he sat down in a chair. The young Padawan looked up at his master and nodded proudly. "No problems in here. Everything okay out there?" He asked. Obi-Wan just nodded. Anakin looked at his master, studying his face. "Master…is everything okay?" He asked with a puzzled look. Obi-Wan looked at his Padawan, raising his eyebrows. "Anakin, I swear sometimes you don't listen to me." He sighed. Anakin just shook his head and laughed. "I do listen to you, Master. But I'm not talking about everything outside. I'm talking about _YOU_." He said. Obi-Wan instantly looked away from Anakin. Out of anyone, his Padawan was the _last_ person in the world that he would discuss what was currently on his mind. Quickly nodded to the young man, Obi-Wan put a smile on his face, acting as if nothing was bothering him. "I am fine, my young Padawan." He reassured him. Anakin just nodded to his master, smirking at him. "If you say so…" Obi-Wan just shook his head at his young apprentice before lightly yawning. Feeling the sleepiness gradually consume him, the Jedi Master looked at the time and yawned once more. _22:30_ was the time he read. Knowing he needed to rest, Obi-Wan looked to Anakin one more time. "Well, I am going to get some sleep. If anything happens, let me know." He then quickly rose from the chair, bidding an adieu to the young Padawan before going to his temporary room.

Once in the room, Obi-Wan stripped down to his boxers, tossing his Jedi wardrobe into a small pile in the corner. Sliding in the soft bed, Obi-Wan laid down on his back staring up to the ceiling, drifting to sleep in the process. As he laid there asleep, he began to dream.

 _There he was, standing on a balcony facing the Lake Country in Naboo. This planet truly held the title of beauty. From its greenery to the clearness of the water, Naboo was such a peaceful planet all together. But the beauty of this planet was not what he found to be fascinating at the moment. No, this planet was just scenery around him; for his eyes were fixed on something far more interesting. Standing in front of him was a beautiful young woman. He watched her carefully as she removed her hair for the braid that it had been constricted in. She slowly took strain by strain out before letting her hair drop halfway down her back. Obi-Wan felt a smirk dance across his face as he continued to watch the young woman from behind. "Obi-Wan…" The young woman called his name, instantly drawing him closer to her. "Yes, my love?" He spoke ever so softly as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Tell me you love me." The young woman spoke, looking up at him with her brown eyes sparkling. "I…I love you Padme." Obi-Wan heard himself say as he brought his face closer to hers. "I have always loved you…" He then kissed her, feeling her soft lips pressing against his._

 _To be continued..._

 ** _Author's Note: Please review! Thank you!_**


	3. Restless Nights and A Wandering Mind

**_Author's Note: Thank you all for the excellent reviews on the previous chapters. Please continue with the reviews. It brings such happiness to my little writer's heart to know that there are people out there enjoying this story. Here is part 3...enjoy! Like always all copyrights go to the main man, George Lucas._**

When the next morning came, Obi-Wan laid awake in bed reflecting on the dream that took place the night before. Not wanting to get too caught up in this moment, Obi-Wan brushed aside his thoughts on his dream. He had far more important matters to contemplate and deal with, then some little dream. Rising from the bed, he quickly changed into fresh clothes before stepping into the Refresher to tidy himself up a bit more. Once he was done, Obi-Wan made his way out of the room, walking into another, where he was greeted by Dorme and Padme. "Good Morning Master Kenobi." Dorme greeted with a smile. Obi-Wan nodded and said good morning, before turning to the Senator. "I trust you slept well then." Padme commented as she noticed how refreshed the Jedi Master looked. Obi-Wan just nodded. "Yes, I slept wonderfully…thank you." He said graciously. He looked around, noticing that his Padawan was nowhere to be seen. Dorme noticed this right away and smiled. "If you're looking for Anakin, Master Windu requested his presence at the Jedi Temple." Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at this. "He requested his presence, but not mine?" He then asked. "Well someone had to stay behind and protect me." Padme piped in with a smile. Obi-Wan just chuckled, looking back to the Senator once more, "Of course. I'd rather be here than the Jedi Temple anyway." He chuckled, seeing Padme smile brightly at his confession.

Realizing what he had just admitted to the Senator at that very moment, Obi-Wan went wide eyed for one second before shrugged it off. There was nothing he could do about it now that he had said it. He then cleared his throat as he walked over to the window, staring out into the city. What to do? He had a job to do, keep Senator Amidala safe; but how when his mind seemed to be focus around other things with her. To him, it made it nearly impossible to be in the same place as her. Feeling like there was something he wanted to say, Padme decided that she would ask. "Obi-Wan?" Her voice was soft as she called to the Jedi. "Are you okay?" She questioned him, watching him carefully as she moved closer. Quickly turning his head back towards her, Obi-Wan just smiled and nodded to her. "I'm perfectly fine Senator. I'm just thinking as to why Master Windu called for Anakin, but not for me." He answered as he moved away from the window. "I see. Well maybe they have something they need him to do, and felt it would be best to leave you with me." Padme said. _"And that is the best choice they have ever made."_ She then thought to herself as a smile was brought to her face. Listening to her words and putting some thought into it, Obi-Wan nodded, agreeing with the Senator. Maybe Master Windu did have some information for them pertaining to who is trying to assassinate Padme, and instead of risking something happening to her while both of them were gone, they decided to just talk with Anakin, knowing he would relay any information that needed to be told.

About an hour later, Anakin had walked back inside to the apartment, finding Obi-Wan sitting on the couch thumbing through a book while Padme was sitting at the table with Senator Bail Organa discussing political matters. A smirk came across the young Padawan's face as he walked over to his master. Sensing his presence, Obi-Wan looked up at Anakin and smiled. "How was your talk with Master Windu? Any updates on anything?" He asked as he put the book down on the table in front of him. Anakin shook his head. "No, they don't have any leads on who might be behind the assassinate attempts." Obi-Wan nodded, stroking his beard. "Then why did they want to see you?" He curiously asked. "They're thinking about starting to send me out on missions. They just wanted to talk with me first. You know…make sure that I felt confident and ready to take on my own responsibilities." The young Padawan explained to his master. Obi-Wan just nodded his head while allowing a small smile to form on his face. "That's wonderful Anakin! I'm glad to see that the council feels you're ready to take on your own responsibilities now. That means you're truly growing into a magnificent Jedi." He exclaimed, encouraging his Padawan, who was more than ecstatic about this.

As the two men kept talking, Padme and Senator Organa walked into the room. A sweet, sincere smile approached on Padme's face when she saw that Anakin had returned from the Temple. "You're back. Is everything okay?" She spoke to the young Padawan. Anakin looked over at the Senator and grinned. "Yes, everything is perfectly fine. Master Yoda and Master Windu just wanted to speak with me. They feel that I am ready to take on my own responsibilities and go on my own missions." He explained, still excited over this. Padme smiled once more, feeling happy for the young Padawan. "Well that's wonderful, Ani. I'm sure you're going to do a marvelous job." She said, congratulating him on this exciting news. Padme then turned her attention to Obi-Wan, still smiling. "And you, Master Kenobi, must be very proud of your Padawan." She commented, seeing a big smirk plastered on the face of the Jedi Master. Looking from his Padawan to the Senator, Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, but I had faith in Anakin that he could do it. He's a talented young man."

Later that night, while everyone was sleeping, Padme walked out of her room and into the kitchen. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she just sighed. _"23:00 and I still can't sleep."_ She thought to herself as she got a glass of water. Everyone had gone to bed by 21:00 or 21:30 that night and each of them seemed to be sound asleep except her. She managed to bed for a good solid two hours, trying everything possible to sleep, but couldn't. She began to think that it may have been because of everything that was going on lately; from the upcoming vote regarding the creation of an army for the Republic to the assassinate attempts on her life. However, each time she thought of those things, she didn't seem too worried or stressed about it, and those were the two most important things going on at the time. So, if it wasn't either of those…then what could it be? What could possibly have her mind constantly running and not allowing her body or mind to rest?

As she stood there in the kitchen drinking her water, Padme sat down at the small table and looked out the window. She sighed softly to herself yet again as she stared out into the busyness that constantly happened. There was truly never a quiet moment on Coruscant. Trying to get her mind wrapped around what could be bothering her, Padme just closed her eyes. What was it that was truly bothering her, or at least on her mind that would keep it from wanting to shut off and rest? While she was lost in her thoughts, Obi-Wan emerged from his bedroom, noticing a small light was on in the kitchen. Wanting to check to sure everything was okay, he peaked his head out of the room. When he noticed that Padme was in the kitchen, he just smirked before heading out towards that direction. Walking up behind her, Obi-Wan just watched her before softly clearing his throat, indicating that he had entered the room and didn't want to startle her. Quickly getting out of her thoughts, Padme spun around seeing the Jedi Knight propped against the doorframe leading into the kitchen. As she glanced over at him, a faint pink shade brushed her cheeks once again. Noticing that Obi-Wan had nothing on but his pants, Padme couldn't help but blush. As long as she had known him, the Senator had never seen the Jedi without a shirt on, and for this to be the day…well it was definitely eye catching. She couldn't get over the fact of how masculine Obi-Wan had been. His forearms and biceps just the right size, not too big and not to small; while his chest and abs were almost perfectly chiseled. Turning her head for a moment to catch her breath and collect her thoughts, Padme took a sip of her water. "Can't sleep?" She heard Obi-Wan ask, his voice a little rough and groggy from just waking up. Padme slightly nodded her head as she drank her water, still not looking at the Jedi just yet. Obi-Wan just smiled, making his way over to the small table. He sat down across from the Senator, carefully studying her. He could tell something was troubling her, or at least bothering her. The feeling of restlessness surrounded her, and he wanted nothing more than to make that feeling go away. "Padme, I know I've asked you this a lot lately, but I'm going to ask you again. Are you sure you're okay? I can sense something is troubling you." He spoke reaching his hand across the table, gently placing it on top of hers. Looking at their hands, Padme's cheeks became a deeper pink before finally making eye contact with Obi-Wan from across the table. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she looked towards him. "Obi-Wan, I'm fine. I've just got a lot on my mind, I guess." She explained. "But I'll be okay. Once this vote with the Senate happens, that'll be one less thing to focus on. And then once these assassination attempts finally lighten up or go away completely, then I'll be as good as I can be." She affirmed. "But until then, I guess I'll be fighting a wandering mind and restless nights." She shrugged, not really knowing what else to do. Obi-Wan just nodded as he stroked his bread, thinking as to why the Senator was having these restless nights. "Hmmm…" He thought. "Well I am always here if you need anything…even if it's to talk." He reassured her, wanting her to understand that she had people to turn to when she needed someone, and that she didn't always have to be strong. Feeling her mind finally coming to ease and her body becoming restful, a soft yawn escaped from the Senator's mouth. "Oh my…" She quickly covered her mouth as she yawned. She looked towards Obi-Wan and just smiled. "I think I am going to try and get some sleep…again. My mind seems to be finally at ease and my body feels tired." She slowly rose from her chair, walking to the sink, where she gently placed her glass. Turning back to Obi-Wan, the Senator bid the Jedi an adieu, telling him good night before heading towards her room once more. Obi-Wan smiled at her and wished her a good night as well. Once Padme was in her room, he looked around; making sure everything was still clear before heading back to his own bed.

A few hours had passed and everything was completely silent. This time everyone, including Senator Amidala, was peacefully sleeping in their beds, aside from Obi-Wan and Anakin. After the Senator had went to bed, Obi-Wan felt it was important for him and Anakin to be up for a while, keeping watching. Everything seemed to check out fine. However, that was a different story for something in the near distance. Not too far from the Senator's apartment were two individuals - Jango Fett and Zam Wesell, who without a doubt bounty hunters. They were scoping out the Senator's apartment, waiting for the right opportune moment to immerse their plan of attack. Seeing how their last attempt to kill Padme Amidala had failed, both bounty hunters knew that this time they couldn't mess up. Quickly, going over their plan, Jango sternly instructed Zam what to do before leaving her to get the job done. Taking the tub of Kouhun worms, Zam inserted them into a machine that would take it to the apartment and dispose of them without anyone knowing who was behind this assassination plot.

Back at the apartment, Obi-Wan and Anakin were discussing things in regards to the Jedi Council as well as personal things such as Anakin and his mother. It had been ten years since Anakin saw his mother last and now he was dreaming about her, but these dreams were actually nightmares. Listening to his young Padawan going on and on, Obi-Wan's heart ached for the young Jedi before him. To be honest, Obi-Wan didn't know if he could ever be able to handle things such as this like his Padawan - leaving his only family at such a young age and never being able to see her again. He said nothing as he watched Anakin pace back and forth. "I just wish I could dream about something else…like Padme." Anakin admitted to his master. At the moment, Obi-Wan stared dead at his Padawan as he listened to him admit his feelings over the young Senator. "Anakin, you can't allow those feelings to get to you. " Obi-Wan reminded him. "I know. But I can't help it. Just seeing her again brings up these feelings." Anakin went on telling his master. The Jedi Master sighed, turning away from his Padawan. Hearing these thoughts from his Padawan about the young Senator, Obi-Wan had to push away his own thoughts. Clearing his mind, he looked back to the young man. "Anakin, you mustn't allow personal thoughts and feelings to affect you like that. It's against the Jedi code. Plus she is a politician and she can't be trusted." Obi-Wan advised him, reminding Anakin about the Jedi Code. "I think you're wrong, Master. I like to think that Padme can be trusted. She's not like other politicians…" Anakin began to quickly proclaim but stopped, sensing that something was wrong. He looked towards the direction of Padme's room. "I sense it too." Obi-Wan announced. Not wasting a minute more, the Jedi and Apprentice rushed to the Senator's room.

Just as they rushed in, Anakin noticed the poisoned creatures on the bed. He quickly retrieved his lightsaber, slicing the worms in half. As this happened, Padme woke up and gasped, startled by this. She didn't know what was going on at all, or as to why Anakin and Obi-Wan were in her room. Dorme rushed in behind the two Jedi, and went to Padme's side. "Are you alright, Milady?" The Handmaiden asked her. Anakin looked at his master and then the device at the window. On instinct, Obi-Wan quickly ran to the window, busting through the glass to grab onto it. Turning back to Padme, Anakin looked at the Senator to make sure she was okay before excusing himself to go help his master.

While both Jedi were gone, Padme sat up in bed, staring at the now dead creatures that were lying on the floor. Looking at Dorme, who was filled with worry, the Senator put a hand on her handmaiden's arm. "Dorme, I'm okay." She reassured her as best as possible. Dorme just nodded. "Of course, Milady, but you know I am going to ask." She told Padme as she got up from the bed. "You're still sure you're going to be okay?" Dorme then asked the Senator, wanting to double check that she truly was okay. Padme smirked a little before nodding. "Yes Dorme, I'm fine." She confirmed to her handmaiden one final time. As they talked, Captain Typho walked in, quickly taking care of the Kouhun Worms. Once that was done, the Senator looked to the handmaiden once more, smiling sincerely. "Dorme, you can go back to sleep. I'll wait up for Master Kenobi and Anakin." Padme offered, wanting to see if they were able to get anything or anyone while out on the chase for the assassin.

About an hour later, Obi-Wan along with Anakin quietly stepped back into the Senator's apartment. A little sore from jumping through the window Obi-Wan fell down to the couch, taking a moment to rest. "Well Master, I am going to bed." Anakin declared as he made his way towards the direction of his room. "Very well my young Padawan." Obi-Wan responded back as he stayed on the couch. He laid his head back and closed his eyes. Finally he had a peaceful moment to rest after what became an event night with tracking down the assassin.

Hearing small movements in the family room, Padme rose from her bed, and slipped on her robe over her satin nightgown. Being quiet not to startle anyone, the Senator made her way out to the family room, discovering Obi-Wan right away. She paused in the entrance area of the family room, just admiring Obi-Wan resting. Sensing someone was in the room, the Jedi Master opened one eye, noticing Padme standing over by the entrance. "You're not sleeping." Obi-Wan pointed out. Padme shook her head, "No, I couldn't sleep knowing that you were out there. Especially, after you jumped through the window." She whispered before carrying on. "Which leads me to this…how are you doing?" She replied, fully concerned as to how the Jedi Master was recovering from his brave move earlier. Obi-Wan couldn't help but chuckle a little at the Senator's notion. He thought it was so sincere that she was concerned about him after jumping through a window. "Obviously, you've never really seen me in Jedi action then." He smirked as he raised his head up from the couch focusing his attention on her. Padme just gave him a look, shaking her head at the Jedi. No words formed out of her mouth as she looked at him. Obi-Wan saw this look and chuckled even more. "Hey! I'm just saying." He said defensively. Still not saying anything, Padme shook her head once more before making her way over to the Jedi. "Seriously though, how are you doing?" She repeated once more. Looking at her, Obi-Wan knew she wanted a real answer. He just smiled to her before responding. "I'm good, a little sore, but good." He reassured her. "Alright I'll take your word on that." She responded, smiling as she sat down beside him. For the remaining of the night, these two stayed up talking.

 _To be continued..._


End file.
